


SCARLET PRINCE

by Jwimingguk



Category: bts
Genre: Attempted Rape, Betrayal, I dont know how to tag, King and Queen, M/M, Mpreg, War, alternate universe- historical au, minor taekook, one sided jimin-chanyeol relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwimingguk/pseuds/Jwimingguk
Summary: He was the nation's sweetheart, the JEWEL of the kingdom, the hidden desire.Health ,wealth and sanity.As pure as the scarlet blood passing through the veins of moon goddess herself.A prince and the jewel, madly in love with each other, blind to the darkness hidden between the colours.Both are the prawn to the game of reign and power.A corrupted world,2 beautiful soulsA love so youngSo sweet and pure*i'm bad at summaries*sry
Relationships: Park Jimin/Jeon Jungkook
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro:

**Author's Note:**

> My first story after a failed attempt

'He who was treasured more than any wealth, who was born with the promise of a beautiful future. The one who brings the wealth , health, and love.

He was the sun whose smile shine brighter and radiates to everything surrounding him.

He was the moon, who shines brighter even on darkest days.

He was the star, who guides the one who is lost.

He was the nation's sweetheart...

The JEWEL of the kingdom......

The hidden desire......

True epitome of beauty....

As pure as the scarlet blood passing through the moon goddess herself....

They called him

"SCARLET"..........


	2. GLIMPSES OF THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of the future.  
> The most awaited confessions of two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Its only a glimpse of the future. So the detailed part will come along the way as the story will progress.

Those beautiful eyes turned into two crescent moons as they gazed into the midnight eyes of the other. Those scarlet lips stretched a into blinding smile that only appears when he was with that certain someone. Heart pounding in his ears, blood rushing to his cheeks, he waited for that certain someone to whisper those words that he had longed to hear so desperately. The wind blowing ever so gently, dishevieling those perfectly parted bangs in a messy yet endearing way. The fragrance of those scarlet roses filled the air creating a peaceful heaven around them. Everything was silent as if the nature itself doesnt want to interrupt their 'oh so long hidden confessions'. The latter leaned into his ear. He closed his eyes ever so slightly as he felt the other's breathe fanning his neck.He shuddered bodily as the other's lips graced his earlobes. He felt tingles coursing through his body, a strange kind of pleasure consuming him, he lowered his head slightly, lips forming a shy smile, anticipating to hear those confession. And as the latter whispered those words so delicately yet passionately in his ears, he wanted nothing more than to melt in those arms. Each and every words left its trace on his heart and mind. Those words repeated itself on his mind like a mantra. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin as his mind finally registered what he heard. Those words were sealed with a slight brush of those lips just below his ears. He felt warm and content. He would never trade these moments for anything else. He felt safe as the latter took him in his embrace. He fitted perfectly between those as if he was the missing piece that completed them. He wanted to nuzzle into those firm chest, being held by those strong arms sharing the warmth between their bodies. He felt two arms sneaking its way into his waist, leaving a hot trail wherever it touched. The latter moved his fingers on his hips in circular motion. He nuzzled his head of the other's neck. He shivered as he felt the other inhaled his scent, the hands on his waist tightened a bit. He clutched the other's robe tightly as he felt his knees buckle in the pleasure. The man in black robes moved back a little to look in those hooded eyes. They held their gaze, captivated by each other. And as the man lowered him to the ground he wanted nothing other than to melt in those arms, be one with the man he loved with his soul.

The moon shyed away , while the stars shined bright. The leaves swayed in the wind that blowed with a song of its own. 

Their gasps and grunts of pleasure were drowned by the music of the nature.

Those scarlet red roses stood proud as a witness of their new bound love.....

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it. I hope u guys will like it. This is not really the beginning, but a part of their future. A long journey to go...
> 
> Well, comments are appreciated.  
> Pls do say ur opinion.  
> Bye!


End file.
